What You Do To Me
by siophiefandom
Summary: Paige has no idea the effect that she has on Emily, but it might just tear them apart. Paily One-shot. Warning: W!P


**A/N - I can explain...**

 **So this story is a big departure from the fluff that I usually write. Here's the back-story. (Feel free to skip the bolded text and just dive right into the fic.)**

 **I got a prompt from a reader who wanted me to do a G!P fic. I responded that G!P wasn't really in my zone, but the reader persisted.**

 **Then, as I was trolling on AO3 for some fresh Paily fics, I came across a W!P story, which was a totally new concept to me. It intrigued me - and it inspired me, too. (I put a definition of W!P at the end of this fic, because I had such a hard time chasing one down. If you're not familiar with the term and don't want a spoiler, but don't know whether or not you should read this story, suffice it to say that, if you're not into G!P, it's a safe bet that you won't be into W!P.)**

 **To my regular readers who follow me for Paily fluff, this might be the story that you want to skip (or not... no judgment) I considered starting a second fanfiction account solely for this story, but, in the end, I decided just to post it here and give fair warning.**

 **So, this is your warning... If you want to bail, now's the time. :)**

* * *

Emily had one hand behind Paige's neck, pulling her deeper and deeper into the kiss. Her other hand was roaming inside Paige's shirt, palming her breasts and pinching her nipples through her bra. Paige's hand wandered down to Emily's pants, slipping underneath the waistband and gently gliding over the soft hairs resting underneath.

Emily felt the heat and pressure building up in her thighs and through her core. She put her hands on Paige's shoulders and pushed herself back from Paige's body, her breath rough from their long kisses.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Em!" The look in Paige's eyes flipped rapidly from passion, to panic, and, finally, repentance.

"No," Emily said through her tears, "It's not your fault!"

Paige shook her head. "I'm sorry, Emily. I _know_ that you're not ready. I just let myself get carried away."

Emily sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Paige," turning her head away in shame.

"Emily," Paige said seriously. She reached for her girlfriend's hand, but thought better of it. She placed her hand on Emily's shoulder instead. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I love you, Emily. I can wait. I would never rush you."

Emily turned towards Paige, her eyes red with tears. "I love you, too, Paige," she whispered as she buried her head on Paige's shoulder and cried in increasingly poignant sobs. Paige put her arms around Emily's shoulders, telling her that it was all right and that she loved her. And Emily knew that she was loved. She felt safe and protected and _right_ with Paige. But, all of a sudden, she felt something more – that feeling between her legs again. She sat bolt upright, her eyes wide with fear.

Before Emily could say anything, Paige was on her feet, gathering her shoes and her backpack. "I know, Emily," she said, resignedly. "It's okay." Emily buried her head in her hands, overwhelmed with pain at what she was doing to her girlfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow," Paige said simply. She deposited a gentle kiss on the top of Emily's head, careful not to make too much physical contact.

The turn of events was predictable. It had happened so often that Paige finally decided that she wouldn't initiate anything Emily. It was clear that Emily was physically drawn to Paige, at least as much as Paige was drawn to her. But it was just as clear that Emily wasn't ready to take things to the next level. So Paige realized that she would have to wait for Emily to let her know when she was ready. Otherwise, Paige would go too far, again, and Emily would panic, again, and the evening would end in tears and frustration for both girls. Again.

But when their study session turned into a make-out session, it really seemed to Paige that Emily was ready. Perhaps Emily had thought so, too. But when it came down to it, Emily's reaction showed that she wasn't.

Paige had thought long and hard about things. She understood why Emily might not be able to go any further. Emily had loved Alison Di Laurentis, and Alison died. She had loved Maya St. Germain, and Maya died. Somewhere deep in her subconscious, Paige reasoned, Emily may have been plagued with the fear that, once she gave herself to someone, that someone would end up being taken away from her.

Before Paige walked out of the door to Emily's room, she turned around and told her, "Emily, even if you're _never_ ready, it's okay. Really. I love you."

Emily wanted to tell Paige that she loved her; that she was ready. She wanted to tell Paige the reason that she stopped her every time. She had wanted to tell her for so long. She thought that she would be able to tell her this time, but, as always, when the time came to explain, she just couldn't.

So she lay down on her bed and wept into her pillow.

In her heart, she knew that Paige loved her, but her mind knew that there were some things that not even Paige's love could conquer.

* * *

The first time that it happened was after that night at the karaoke bar. She had kissed Paige in the parking lot and been rendered breathless. During the entire ride home, her thoughts flew back to seeing Paige up there on that stage, so strong and confident; back to being up on that stage with Paige, singing with total abandon; back to the sexy little looks that Paige kept giving her as they performed. And, the entire ride home, Emily still felt the tingle in her lips from where they had touched Paige's.

By the time that she got home, she was desperately in need of release. She locked her door and put on her headphones, listening to "Glitter in the Air" as she touched herself, to memories of Paige. All of a sudden, she felt an intense warmth between her thighs and a pressure building in a way that she had never experienced before. Her eyes furrowed in confusion what her hands were feeling. She opened her eyes and screamed in shock – immediately covering her mouth for fear of waking her mother – at the sight of a fully erect penis between her legs.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

In the morning, even as impossible as the last night's events seemed, it took some doing for Emily to convince herself that it had just been a bad dream. She wasn't totally convinced until, in the shower, she allowed herself to think about her first time with Maya, her fingers strumming between her legs as she stimulated herself to the memory. Nothing sprang forth. _Of course not_ , Emily thought, relieved.

She was being stupid. Of course, it had been a dream. What had seemed so intensely real the night before was biologically impossible.

That afternoon, as she was hanging out with Aria, she got a text from Paige, inviting her to go on a picnic. Things ended badly. Paige wasn't ready to come out, and Emily wasn't willing to go back into the closet.

But that didn't stop what Emily was feeling for Paige. There was no denying the connection that the two of them had. That night, alone in her bed, Emily allowed her thoughts to stray back to Paige as her fingers strayed back down into her underwear. And there it was again - that soon to be familiar combination of warmth and pressure. And absolute shock.

She had heard of recurring nightmares. In an act of desperation, hoping to prove to herself that she was asleep and not insane, she took a picture on her phone; something that she could check in the cold light of day.

In the cold light of day, the camera didn't lie.

No longer able to deny this reality, Emily was overcome with fear. Fear of being found out. Fear of what this made her. Fear of taking her annual physical for the swim team. Fear that she would never be a mother.

Next came rage. Rage that she should be singled out for this punishment; rage against a deity so jealous and vindictive as to punish her so cruelly for feeling what she felt.

And, constant through every other emotion were the shame and self-loathing. Who could ever love her? How could she even love herself? Whom could she even talk to about this?

At her core, Emily was strong, and she had learned to be a fighter. She gradually came to accept it as something that wasn't going to go away. But, in order to come to grips with it, she needed to understand it; to figure out its triggers and boundaries.

For several weeks, she pursued her investigation with almost scientific fervor. She laid out test cases. It had happened during the night, but not in the morning. In bed, but not in the shower. When she was thinking about Paige, but not when she was thinking about Maya. It had never happened she was younger, and still under Alison's spell, but that, she thought, could have been because her body hadn't fully blossomed back then.

But, as she put herself through a battery of test cases, there was only one undeniable, inescapable constant. Time of day, time of the month, position, and technique were all irrelevant. It all filtered down to a single common denominator.

Paige.

Once the needle began pointing incontrovertibly in Paige's direction, Emily shifted the focus of her testing to fantasies of Paige-like women. She pored through her swimming magazines, desperate to craft a fantasy around someone with Paige's body-type and facial structure. She tried reading romance novels about strong but sensitive women.

But it was only with thoughts of Paige. And it was always with thoughts of Paige.

Things could have been worse, Emily realized. She and Paige weren't together. Paige wasn't willing to come out of the closet, and Emily wasn't willing to hide. The point was moot.

But Emily hadn't counted on the undeniable connection that the two of them shared.

It got problematic even before she and Paige got together. The warmth and pressure started stirring within Emily when Paige had a particularly dominant performance in swim practice or in competition. Or when Paige gave her a knowing look from across the cafeteria. Or when Paige came to school in a vest or a tank top and swished her hair off of her shoulder in that certain way.

By necessity, Emily learned how to distract herself from thoughts of Paige before things got out of hand, as a means of retaining her dignity. She would recite multiplication tables in her head. She would think of the homeless; of world hunger; of fat balding Republican senators arguing over marriage equality. She would jab her fingernails into her thigh or bite the inside of her cheek. Hard.

But those distractions could only take her so far.

And things only got worse when, inevitably, the connection between the two girls kicked in, and Emily and Paige started dating.

In the early days of their relationship, Emily still held out hope, however thin that hope was, that things would be different when Paige was there with her, getting physically intimate together, rather than starring in one of Emily's dirty fantasies. Emily had, after all, been intimate with Maya. If her metamorphosis was punishment, perhaps it was only punishment for episodes of self-love. Surely no vindictive deity would punish her for expressing the purity of the love that she shared with her girlfriend.

But, as things grew serious between her and Paige, that last shred of hope was shattered. Emily could never forget the look of terror in Paige's eyes the first time that she saw the routine play out. Emily, feeling the tell-tale heat and pressure start to build between her legs, abruptly pulled away and started mumbling to herself in an attempt to forestall the course of nature. The look in Paige's eye was that of a cornered animal. She was terrified that she had gone too far and crossed a line that even Emily, who had forgiven her for so many previous transgressions, would be unable to overlook.

And the pattern was established. Emily cried and cried as Paige fell over herself, earnestly trying to apologize and to assure Emily that she had just gotten carried away; swearing that it wouldn't happen again. And Emily tried to explain that Paige hadn't gone over the line, and that she was crying only because she wasn't able to surrender herself to Paige. And she fell into Paige's arms, but, as Paige held her and loved her and reassured her that she would never rush her, the heat and pressure began to build up again.

Paige came to learn that, when Emily bolted out of the hug, it was time to leave.

* * *

Emily hated what she was doing to Paige. When Paige told her that it would be okay if Emily were never ready, something within her broke. Indeed, Emily herself broke into convulsions of tears. She realized that Paige would never leave her, but she knew that Paige deserved so much better than to be with a monster like her.

There was only one thing for Emily to do for the woman whom she loved.

She would have to make Paige hate her.

* * *

Paige was her usual goofy self when she showed up at Emily's doorstep. Emily led her up to her room. _Sheep to the slaughter_ , she thought. She almost couldn't bear what she was about to do to Paige, but she knew that it had to be done. She loved Paige too much to back down.

"Paige, I have to tell you something," Emily said, once they were behind closed doors.

"Ooh – it sounds serious!" Paige said, trying to put Emily at ease with a light-hearted attitude.

Emily turned around. She couldn't look at Paige with what she was about to say. "I… I've been cheating on you."

Paige fell down onto Emily's bed, feeling as though she had been punched in the stomach. All of the air was knocked out of her lungs. She was silent for a long time, measuring her thoughts. Emily stood, shoulders slightly hunched, still with her back towards Paige, trying her best not to cry.

She had to be cold and callous. She couldn't break down. Paige had to hate her.

Paige's mind was working things through. She reasoned that Emily needed - deserved - more from a relationship. Although Paige had told Emily that she could wait forever, she knew that it wasn't fair to ask or even to expect the same of Emily. Emily deserved to be with someone to whom she could give herself fully, the way that she had been able to do with Maya. If she couldn't give herself to Paige, it made sense that Emily's heart would seek out someone else.

"I understand," Paige said, at last, in a soft voice.

"Damn it, Paige!" Emily turned around swiftly and wild, and Paige stood up, almost grabbing Emily in a hug, but realizing that she wasn't the one to whom Emily would look for comfort anymore.

Emily grabbed Paige by the shoulders and shook her desperately. "Tell me to fuck off! Tell me that you hate me! Tell me what a piece of shit I am!" Before she knew it, she had turned on Paige, weakly banging her fists against Paige's chest as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

When Emily had thoroughly worn herself out, she collapsed, emotionally exhausted, into Paige's arms, with her fists trapped between the two of them. "Tell me that you hate me," she begged repeatedly through her sobs.

"I wish that I could," Paige said, because she knew how much Emily needed to have Paige hate her. "Emily, I once told you that I would be there for you, whatever you needed. But, I'm sorry," Paige shrugged, "I can't hate you."

Emily began sobbing again, reaching her arms around Paige's back to hug her. Paige pulled away. She couldn't do that to Emily. She didn't want her to feel conflicted. Emily deserved to be able to make a clean break. Paige made the choice to set her free.

She took Emily by the shoulders and created some distance between them. "You deserve to be happy, Emily. That's what I want more than anything in the world." She kissed Emily's forehead. "I would never stand in the way of that."

With that, Paige turned on her heels and headed for the stairs.

"Paige, wait," Emily said softly.

And, because it was impossible for Paige to refuse Emily, she summoned all of her inner strength and turned to face her.

"I need to tell you the truth," Emily said softly

Paige was trying to be strong, for Emily's sake, but she couldn't help that her shoulders slumped ever so slightly when she heard those words. It was bad enough to hear that Emily had to find what she needed from someone who wasn't Paige. Paige didn't know how she could handle hearing Emily giving her the details.

But she would find a way to handle it, because that's what Emily needed of her.

Emily reached out her hand, and Paige took it. Emily sat down on the bed, and Paige joined her.

"I'm sorry, Paige. I lied. Because I didn't know what else to do." Paige nodded in understanding. Emily finally looked into Paige's eyes. "I could never cheat on you. Not even in my thoughts."

Emily sniffled. Paige nodded again, a little confused.

"I just needed you to hate me, and I didn't know how. I... I just love you too much to let you go on loving me."

Paige was on a roller coaster of emotions. She couldn't make sense of anything that was going on. "Emily," she whispered, pleading.

"Paige, you can't love me," Emily sobbed, shaking her head. "I'm a freak. A monster."

Paige once again tried to make sense of the conversation. There wasn't anything anatomically wrong with Emily, she was sure. She had seen her in the locker room. And they had dressed - and undressed - in each other's presence, even though they had never physically gone all the way. Paige knew that Emily and Maya had been intimate; was there something that Maya could handle but Paige couldn't? Surely, if something had happened after Maya, Paige would have known about it.

She reasoned that Emily must have been referring to the psychological block that had kept them from being intimate. _But a monster?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Paige said, when she saw that Emily was offering no further clarification.

Emily took a deep breath. "I can't tell you, Paige. I have to show you." Emily stood up and slowly removed her sweatpants. She tucked her thumbs into her underwear and pushed them to the ground as well.

At any other time, Paige would have had a smile on her face at the perfect spectacle freshly exposed before her. Instead, she looked Emily in the eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in concern at whatever it was that Emily found so monstrous.

Emily sat down on the bed and started kissing Paige. "Emily, please!" Paige was desperate. She couldn't keep running so hot and cold.

"Paige, please let me. I need to show you."

Paige gave in to the kisses. She didn't want to take advantage of Emily, but part of her was thinking that this might be the last time that Emily let her get close, and, as much as her brain thought better of it, her heart wasn't able to say no. With everything in her, she kept her hands to herself.

Emily desperately needed Paige to touch her, though. When she realized that Paige was intentionally holding herself back, Emily took matters into her own hands.

It wasn't long before Emily started moaning into Paige's mouth. Paige recognized this pattern. Predictably, Emily pulled away.

Paige kept her head frozen in the spot of their last contact, her eyes still closed as her mind tried to cement the memory of what she expected to be the last time that she would be able to experience the sensation of Emily's kiss.

"Paige, look at me," Emily breathed in a whisper. Paige opened eyes full of concern and looked at her. Emily lowered her gaze to her own lap, and Paige's eyes followed, instantly widening at the sight.

"Holy, shit, Em!" Without realizing that she was doing it, Paige reached for Emily's appendage. It sprang to life at Paige's touch, and, still without conscious thought, Paige began slowly stroking up and down its length. When she heard Emily moan, she realized what she was doing and stopped herself, immediately dropping her hands into her lap with an apologetic, panicked look. Once again, she, without thinking, had gone beyond what Emily was ready for, and she felt guilty. But Emily, her eyes closed, found Paige's hand and put it back around her erection.

Paige was hesitant. "This is okay?"

"Oh, God, yes!" Emily replied dreamily. The feeling of being wrapped in Paige's firm, warm hand was so much more than okay.

When Paige heard the eagerness in Emily's voice, she understood the reason for the roller coaster ride that she had been on, all those times before, when she and Emily had gotten close. It wasn't that Emily wasn't ready to go forward. It was just that she didn't know how to tell Paige what that entailed.

"Can I…" Paige lowered her head in the direction of Emily's stiffness. Emily gently guided Paige's head closer down to it in affirmation.

"Paige," Emily breathed between moans, her head thrown back in abandon, "this doesn't weird you out?"

Paige moaned around Emily's penis. She was confused by this turn of events, but she was definitely not weirded out. But now wasn't the time for talking.

When Emily's breaths became shorter and more desperate, she pulled out of Paige's mouth, not wanting to surprise the woman she loved by releasing down her throat. She finished herself off with a couple of quick strokes, while Paige just stared in wonder and amazement.

* * *

"And this happens every time?" Paige asked, as she helped Emily clean up.

Emily nodded her head. "Every time I'm with you. And whenever I think about you. Only you."

Emily described the first time that it had happened, unable to look Paige in the eye as she made her confession.

"I think about you, too. When I touch myself." Paige said these words softly, hoping that hearing them would make Emily feel a little bit less embarrassed. Emily had exposed herself fully, fully entrusting Paige with her most intimate secret. Paige knew how vulnerable and fragile she must have felt.

"I bet you never thought about _this_ when you were thinking about me," Emily said, still self-conscious.

"Not before, but you can bet that I will, now!" Paige responded with a kiss.

Emily was overwhelmed. Paige had seen her darkest secret, and, yet, hadn't rejected her. Paige still loved her. Paige still wanted to be with her.

"You're not disappointed?"

Paige had to be honest. "No, Emily. Of course not. Not for me. But I do kind of wish that I could give you pleasure as a woman.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I love you."

"I'm a freak."

"Emily, you have a gift. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have a huge cock to whip around?" Paige was smiling again.

"Inconvenient?" Emily said, and she burst out laughing.

"Well, that's just the thing, Em. Yours is special. You don't have to lug it around all the time."

"Only when I think of you," Emily said, stroking Paige's cheek.

"Then I guess _I'm_ the special one," Paige said as she went in for a kiss. Before long, her hand found itself wandering back down to Emily's thighs. She was surprised by the wetness that it encountered there. "Hey, where'd it go?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't hang around too long, after it's finished." Paige couldn't help chuckling. _Typical behavior, for a penis,_ she thought. "But just keep doing what you're doing," Emily continued. "It'll be back."

Paige eased a finger inside of Emily. _Finally_ , she thought to herself. She had wanted just to be inside Emily for so long.

Emily felt the heat between her thighs again, but, this time, it was different. This time, there was no build-up of pressure. "Oh, God! Paige, I think you cured me!"

"Don't say that, Em!" Paige chided, pulling away from Emily. "It makes it sound as though there were something wrong with you."

Emily didn't want to argue. "Paige – can you just touch me? You don't know how long I've wished that I could be touched by you, but I never thought…"

Paige smiled and eased a finger back inside. "With pleasure," she said, "But…"

"But what?"

"It's just that I've wanted to taste you for, like, ever," Paige replied, with a sheepish grin.

Emily smiled in contentment and nodded her assent. Paige nuzzled in.

* * *

Paige and Emily spent that night making up for lost time. There was so much that they had wanted to share with each other on all of those frustrated nights. With those nights firmly behind them, they tried to cram all of their desires into one long night and late morning.

When Emily awoke the next afternoon, she was still feeling frisky. "Take a shower with me!" she offered, pulling Paige by the arm. Paige was only too happy to oblige. And there, in the hot and steamy shower, as the two of them started to heat up, Emily's extra appendage showed up. It was the first time that Emily – or anyone, for that matter – ever penetrated Paige, and, Paige, still on the high from the previous night's escapades, had her mind thoroughly blown.

They came to learn that Emily's cock was good for one orgasm. Thus, Paige gave it the nickname, "1D," for "One and Done." After that once, it was a good twelve hours before it poked its wrinkled head out again. This discovery proved rather helpful to Emily. On days when she woke up really needing Paige, she could just think about her, pop off a quick one, and go, her mind free to wander wherever it wanted when she saw Paige, with no fear of having any unseemly bulges to hide. On those date nights when she just wanted Paige inside her, she could take care of herself beforehand to keep her little bonus from crashing the party.

But on those nights when Paige wanted a good pounding, Emily was only too happy to provide it.

* * *

"What does it feel like?" Emily asked, one contented evening as she lay facing Paige, her left hand behind Paige's neck and the index finger of her right hand idly traveling up and down the valley between Paige's breasts.

"What does it feel like?" Paige echoed, to give herself time to formulate an answer.

Emily nodded. "When I'm inside you," she confirmed.

Paige leaned her head back and smiled wistfully. "It feels wonderful. Different. It feels as if... I'm taking _all_ of you in. As if you're giving yourself to me in a deeper way." Emily looked perplexed. "Don't get me wrong, Em. I've never been attracted to a guy. I never wanted one of those... _things_ in me. And don't think that I don't love it when your body is the other way. You _know_ that I do," Paige said suggestively, and Emily smiled, biting her lip. "But it's just the way that you're giving yourself to me - all of who you are. And the fact that this only happens with me... I mean, I just feel all of your love filling me up with every stroke. I don't know. I don't know how to explain it, really."

Again, Emily nodded. She understood what Paige was saying. Still one thing bothered her. "You never orgasm when I fuck you like that, though."

Paige smiled. "But that's not the point, though, Em. When you're inside me, I just feel so connected to you; receiving you. It feels almost as if you're becoming part of me, in the moment. It's not about me getting off. It's about me getting _you_ off."

Emily got it. She knew how it felt when it was her fingers - or her tongue - inside Paige, as Paige came undone around her. She knew the satisfaction of seeing Paige reach the highest heights. Sometimes, she touched herself as she was touching Paige, but either way, it didn't matter. It was enough just to be there for Paige; to be the one with whom Paige lost herself.

"What does it feel like for you?" Paige asked, once she saw that Emily had no more questions.

Emily blushed, smiling a bit guiltily. "Paige, it feels _amazing_. While I'm inside you, it feels amazing. It feels as if you're surrounding every single nerve cell in my body and massaging each one of them with my every stroke. It feels warm, and welcoming, and..." Emily trailed off as a shiver worked through her body.

"Wow."

"Yeah. 'Wow.' Until I come. Then, it just feels - empty and pointless and, I don't know. Almost shameful." Those last words were barely audible.

"Wow," Paige repeated, because she didn't know what else to say. "I'm so sorry, Emily."

Emily placed her hand flat against Paige's chest and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't be. Honestly. I love it both ways. It's as you said: It's just being connected to you; being inside you. Feeling you all around me. Knowing that you love me enough to accept me."

"Emily..."

Paige was about to correct Emily, but Emily cut her off, shaking her head "I don't mean that you 'accept me' as in I'm something hideous." She and Paige had had that conversation before. Over time, Emily had come to accept the fact that Paige loved her - _all_ of her - and she even came around to Paige's point of view, that Emily's extension was a gift, not a punishment, from whatever deity or strand of DNA had endowed her with it. "I'm talking about the fact that you accept my body into your body; that you're letting me give all of who I am to you."

Paige nodded with a smile as she kissed Emily . She found herself caressing Emily's curves, and Emily purred with delight.

"Do you think that you could get me pregnant?" Paige wondered aloud, quickly adding, "Not soon. When we're ready, I mean." Ever since that first time in the shower, they had taken precautions, just in case.

"I guess," Emily said, "unless it's firing blanks."

"Can you even produce fertile sperm? Is that possible?"

"Paige," Emily laughed, "is having a dick that shows up whenever I'm turned on by you even possible?"

Paige laughed, too. "Well," she shrugged, "I guess, when we get to that point, we can check with the doctor."

"No." Emily said firmly. "No way! And not because I'm ashamed. Only because I don't want to be the test case for a bunch of gynecologists and sexologists, poking and prodding me, taking blood and urine tests, trying to figure out how this is possible. And I don't want to be tabloid fodder, either." Paige nodded her agreement. Emily was on a roll. She continued. "God, can you imagine it, Paige? Trotting me out on talk shows, with my face blurred and my voice distorted? My picture in medical textbooks, with a black bar over my face and my junk hanging out?"

Paige couldn't help it. She burst into laughter. "Your 'junk?'" Emily shot her down with a sharp glare.

"Yeah, laugh it up, McCullers. But they'd be after you, too, trying to figure out why you're the only one who does this to me." Emily's eyes widened when it hit her. "Oh God!"

Paige sat up. "What's wrong, Em?"

"What if you have this effect on other women, too? What if I'm not the freak? What if you're the freak?"

"Emily…" Paige was trying to rein Emily back in.

"Oh, God! They'd bring in all these other women to make out with you, to see whether or not anything sprouts!"

"Okay, okay, okay," Paige said, taking Emily's hands, trying desperately to calm her down. "Jeez – how did we get to this?"

Emily let out a loud groan. "Pregnancy," she said, still sounding a little keyed up.

"Oh. Yeah. Hey!" Paige grinned with a thought that would lighten the mood. "Can you imagine me, with your baby inside me?"

" _Our_ baby," Emily corrected with a shy smile, and Paige repeated, " _Our_ baby."

"Oh, shit, Paige! But what if it looked like me?"

"So?" _Here we go again,_ Paige thought. "That would be great, wouldn't it?" she said, reassuringly.

"But how would we explain that to people?"

"We'd just tell them," Paige said, slowly, kissing Emily to calm her, "that we chose a donor with the same ethnic background and body type as you"

"It wouldn't be a lie!" Emily laughed, herself wanting to come back from the path that she had started down, back into the easy comfort of falling asleep in Paige's welcoming embrace. She kissed Paige and rolled over, leaning back to press her body into Paige's as they settled in for the night. With Emily's eyes no longer on her, Paige dared to ask another question.

"Emily, would you _really_ like to know what it feels like for me?"

In an instant, Emily had turned back to Paige, with a smile, broad but shy, stretched across her face. "Are you asking..." she started softly, holding Paige's shoulders for support.

"I could get a..."

Emily cut her off with a kiss. "Oh, God - I thought that you'd never ask!"

Paige kissed Emily back, and, all of a sudden, Emily felt the combination of heat and pressure between her legs again. It was the first time that her extra appendage had made a reappearance so soon after they had been together.

"Someone's excited!" Paige laughed.

"Sorry," Emily said, smiling herself. "That's the thing about these guys," she added, grabbing it and giving it a wiggle in Paige's direction. "They're not very subtle."

Paige smiled, kissing Emily's lips. "Um, would you be okay if I just took care of it really quickly?" She asked apologetically. "I kind of want your vagina back right now," she admitted.

"Paige," Emily smiled into a kiss, "you read my mind!"

* * *

When Emily's gift made its appearance the following night, Paige was prepared. She pulled out a tape measure, and, as Emily sat up on her knees on the bed, took measurements from every angle. She wanted to be able to make an informed purchase when they picked out the strap-on.

"Uh, Paige, kind of killing the mood, here," Emily chided as Paige took her time, trying to get the exact figures. Paige smiled apologetically and got up on her knees, squeezing Emily's breasts as she gave her a deep kiss. When she felt Emily's erection stiffen against her, Paige went right back to work.

"Hold on, Em! Almost finished, here!"

"Paige!" Emily protested, "You know that, once it goes away, it's finished for the night, right?"

Paige nodded, grabbing it loosely, trying to get some sort of feel for its elasticity and weight. "I know, Babe. That's why I just need you to hold on!"

* * *

Paige was buzzing with nervous energy as she waited for Emily to open the door. Emily had texted her that their plain brown package had arrived in the mail. Pam was still in Texas with Emily's father, so they thought that it would be safer to have the aricle delivered to Emily's house rather than Paige's. But as the days rolled by and on-line tracking still showed the package in-transit, they began to worry. Pam was coming back at the end of the week, and they feared that she would arrive before the package did. Even if they were able to get the package into the house before she saw it, they would have to wait for a solid block of alone-time, to try it out.

Paige had done her homework knew just what to expect from the unboxing. She forbade Emily from seeing the contraption before she got it assembled and strapped in place, knowing that the mere sight of it, in separate pieces and packaged like gardening tools, would send Emily into convulsions of laughter. Even with the box unopened, Emily had to try to stifle her giggle fits from the moment that Paige got there.

When Paige emerged from the bathroom in a jet-black see-through teddy that was just the right combination of see-through and peekaboo, the giggling came to an immediate stop. Emily's heart stopped for a moment, too. She crashed into Paige with a passionate kiss that lasted until she wondered out loud, "Where is it?" Paige parted her thighs, and the prosthetic sprang into position. And Emily's giggle fits returned.

Paige closed the distance between them, parting Emily's thighs with her latex appendix, converting the giggles into serious moans. They were moans of desire; of anticipation; of stimulation.

"Emily?" Paige asked over and over, but Emily was unable to stop kissing Paige's neck as she ground herself lightly against Paige's new friend.

"What?" Emily finally moaned, annoyed but worn down by the persistence Paige's repetition of her name.

"What if you transform?"

Emily tilted her head and scowled. "I took care of it, Paige!"

"I know, I know! But what if it's like that one time when it popped back out?"

"Then we'll deal with it! Shit, Paige, just give it to me."

Paige started kissing Emily tentatively, still fearing the worst.

"Seriously, Paige?" Emily chided. "We'll. Deal."

Paige started kissing more fervently as she relaxed and let herself surrender to the moment.

"It can't keep popping up all night!" Emily observed.

* * *

To Paige's relief and Emily's delight, she didn't transform. And being taken that way by her girlfriend was so much better than Emily had anticipated, as, with abandon, she gave herself so completely to the person who loved and knew her the most intimately. Emily was insatiable, and Paige was full of stamina. With nothing to stop them, they kept at it until Emily cried "Uncle."

Paige removed the apparatus and curled up next to Emily in bed. Emily pulled Paige's arm tight around her and apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Paige was a little weary of Emily's constant apologies for who she was.

"I'm sorry that I can't take you all night the way that you took me. I'm sorry that I get to feel what it's like to be inside you and to have you inside me, but you'll never really get to know what it feels like to be inside me."

Paige placed a gentle kiss to the back of Emily's head. "I'm content, Em."

Emily tilted her head back, looking skeptically at her girlfriend.

"Being with you is a dream come true. I was content even when we weren't sleeping together." Emily raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I was sexually frustrated, but I was content. And now that I've got you fully, I couldn't ask for anything more."

Emily turned her head back to her pillow and squeezed Paige's hand.

"Besides," Paige yelled, excited, "my girlfriend's a freaking Transformer! How awesome is that?"

* * *

 **A/N – So, W!P stands for Were!Peen (Penis). Think Werewolf, where a body (or a body part) metamorphoses under the right conditions.**

 **Those who are familiar with the genre will note that I didn't pursue the Alpha/Beta/Omega angle. I just didn't find that nearly as intriguing.**

 **Anyway – thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
